


Нетфликс и чилл

by marlbrough (yviis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sakusa is so whipped, Tender Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yviis/pseuds/marlbrough
Summary: Список дел Сакусы Киёоми:1. Подумать о грязной посуде2. Подумать о члене Вакатоши
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 18





	Нетфликс и чилл

— Скучный фильм?

Вакатоши смотрит, опустив ресницы. Они сидят на диване в обнимку: плечо Вакатоши теплеет под головой Сакусы, широкая грудь равномерно поднимается и опускается. В гостиной зябко из-за того, что окна выходят на теневую сторону дома, но с Вакатоши никакие пледы не нужны, ведь он согревает Сакусу, как грелка, или, скорее, как огромная мускулистая печка.

— Просто… сосредоточиться не могу, — неопределенно отвечает Сакуса и прижимает колени, чтобы спрятать в них подбородок.

— Может, выключим тогда?

— Все нормально, — со вздохом качает он головой. — Досматривай, и пойдем спать.

Вакатоши не отвечает, только целует поверх волос, пуская мурашки по всему телу, и прижимается виском к угольно-черной макушке. Обнимает крепче, поглаживает плечо большим пальцем, будто хочет сказать, что все в порядке.

Так и должно быть. Ничего необычного не происходит. Единственный источник света в этой комнате — экран телевизора, — в темноте падает холодной, подрагивающей бледностью на их лица, парные носки, колени Вакатоши, шорты Вакатоши, член Вакатоши, изгибы мышц на его животе, лицо Вакатоши, его нос горбинкой, и… Стоп. Сакуса замечает, что в этом потоке мыслей что-то не так — то ли слишком поздно, то ли не очень, но. Между ног появляется назойливая тяжесть.

Черт. Нет. Только не сейчас. Нельзя испортить такой интимный и совсем не пошлый момент между ними, это шанс побыть вдвоем, который выпадает редко, учитывая их загруженные расписания. О чем он вообще думает?

Член Вакатоши, тем временем, не дает ему покоя. Внушительный бугорок так отчетливо прочерчивается беззубыми тенями, что Сакуса сглатывает и не может оторвать взгляд. Потрогай его, велит ему сознание. Потри ладонью, пропусти между пальцами, почувствуй, как послушно он твердеет и сам льнет к прикосновениям.

Надо успокоиться, говорит себе Сакуса. Подумать о чем-нибудь, что чуть менее приятно, чем рука Вакатоши на его бедре, сильная и большая, с нитками проступающих вен. Надо думать о посуде. О грязной посуде. 

В их доме нет грязной посуды.

Единственный грязный человек здесь это Сакуса.

Ощутив шевеление под головой, Сакуса молча возмущается и провожает Вакатоши сощуренными глазами. Тот берет пульт от телевизора, уменьшает громкость почти до нуля и встает перед ним, недвижимый, как гора Фудзи.

— Что такое? — удивляется Сакуса.

— Раздвинь ноги, — говорит Вакатоши, наклоняясь.

— Что?

Безмолвно, Вакатоши устраивается перед ним на коленях, — скользит по бедрам обеими руками, начиная от колен, медленно, будто плывет сквозь воду, поднимается к выступающим косточкам таза и настойчиво разнимает плотно сомкнутые ноги. Сакуса вздрагивает, сопротивляется немного, но краем сознания понимает, что это, в общем-то, бесполезно.

— Как я и думал, — резюмирует Вакатоши. — У тебя встал.

Сакуса отворачивается — щеки горят от накатившей волны стыда, когда он понимает, что они друг на друга смотрят: Вакатоши и стояк Сакусы, бессовестно молящий о разрядке.

— Это не из-за фильма, — бормочет Сакуса.

— Да? О чем ты тогда думал?

— О всяком.

О грязной посуде. О члене. О многом и самом важном.

Вакатоши притягивает его к себе за щиколотки, которые легко умещаются в расстояние от фаланги большого пальца до указательного. Член Сакусы теперь у него перед самым носом, выпирает из-под тесных шорт, просится наружу, ткань трется в разных местах, посылая импульсы в мозг. Это смущает, особенно когда Вакатоши глядит так пристально, будто находит там что-то новое. Сакусе от него бежать некуда — поймает ведь и заставит сказать как есть, прямо и без ужимок. Такой уж он человек. Впрочем, к их сексуальной жизни Вакатоши всегда подходил с серьезной нежностью, которая, к счастью, никуда не улетучилась за год их отношений, — только наоборот, кажется, укрепилась. 

— Вакатоши, все нормально, я сам…

— Нет. Ты смотри фильм, — обрубает Вакатоши и расстегивает пуговицы на шортах. — Там сейчас интересно будет.

Вопрос «Ты что, уже его видел?» погибает в зародыше. Пальцы Вакатоши поглаживают живот и стягивают с Сакусы шорты, помогая ему приподняться. Сакуса держится за плед, который постелен на диван сверху, чтобы не испачкать светлую кремовую обивку, и пытается смотреть на происходящее в экране, но ни черта не понимает и концентрирует внимание на лице Вакатоши. В полумраке оно кажется мертвенно-синим, сосредоточенным, только глаза горят как-то по-хищному. Указательный палец рисует линию вниз от ложбинки на животе, оттягивает ткань боксеров, высвобождая член Сакусы, который жалобно вздергивается и истекает смазкой. В трусах влажно, от этого хочется съежиться, но Вакатоши не снимает их, спускает их на гладко выбритую мошонку и заправляет резинку под яйцами. Когда он отпускает ее немного резко, дыхание перехватывает.

— Вакатоши… — шепотом умоляет Сакуса. — Пожалуйста, возьми его...

Горячий язык неукоснительно касается головки, так долгожданно, что Сакуса едва сдерживает стон, сжимая пальцы в кулаки. Вакатоши закидывает ноги Сакусы к себе на плечи, обхватывает основание члена левой рукой и водит вверх-вниз, пока его рот занимается узким отверстием уретры. Член Сакусы он заглатывает ровно до половины, сосет неторопливо и приятно, словно говорит ему наслаждаться и смотреть кино, потому что документалка о пингвинах идет два часа, из которых осталось еще минут тридцать, поэтому торопиться совершенно ни к чему. 

Сакуса откидывается на спину — сил не остается, кроме как коротко толкаться бедрами навстречу, терпеть эти сладостные пытки, не имея ни единого шанса воспротивиться. Он прикрывает глаза, до цветных пятен, стараясь дышать в такт умелым движениям Вакатоши. 

По коже пробегает холодок, когда тот внезапно вынимает член изо рта, только чтобы подобрать его ногу под коленом и поцеловать бедро с внутренней стороны. Сакуса сдавленно вскрикивает, когда Вакатоши втягивает кожу ртом и оставляет на ней красный след, прямо возле родинки. Затем касается губами яичек и принимается дразнить: берет в рот сначала одно, другое, играется с ними, облизывает жадно и смачно, сопровождая это действо прихлюпывающими звуками. Он проходится языком по всей длине члена вверх, затем медленно вниз, заглатывает целиком, выпускает, горячо выдыхая, и поддевает кончиком языка. 

Сакуса чувствует длинные пальцы Вакатоши возле воспаленного колечка мышц и заходится мелкой дрожью, когда к ним прибавляется обжигающий язык. Глаза слезятся, на экране творится непонятное расплывчатое нечто. Голос диктора тонет в голове, в мыслях, как в густом киселе, рассказывает о пингвинах, что-то очень безобидное и наверняка милое, но Сакуса ахает и предвкушает другое: он думает о том, как мощно будут двигаться бедра Вакатоши, пока они трахаются в позе миссионера, как он будет толкаться в него, размашисто, мощно, норовя переломать Сакусе все внутренности. Может, даже на этом диване, они ведь на нем еще не пробовали. Мысли снова прерываются, когда Вакатоши останавливается, белая ниточка слюны тянется от уголка его рта к набухшему органу. Сакуса шипит сквозь зубы, трясется исступленно, и рука его сама тянется к волосам Вакатоши.

— Не вынимай, — шепчет он и другой рукой задирает свою футболку, чтобы взять затвердевший сосок и покрутить его между пальцами. — Так хорошо… Вакатоши…

Вакатоши не вынимает, ему повторять дважды не нужно. Челюсть смыкается на члене, стараясь не задеть тонкую кожицу зубами, Вакатоши водит языком резко, методично, сосет с таким аппетитом, будто это фруктовый лед со вкусом арбуза, а его кадык, наверное, сейчас перекатывается в горле, от того как много из Сакусы вытекает прямо ему в рот. Сакуса и рад бы остановиться, но удовольствие только нарастает, становится слаще, громче и ослепительнее. Вакатоши испивает его до последней капли, рычит, пока Сакуса извивается на подушках. 

— Вакатоши… Сейчас… Быстрее, дай же мне кончить…

Плед сползает на пол. С последним рывком Вакатоши высвобождает член изо рта и трет внутренней стороной ладони круговыми движениями, позволяя Сакусе излиться с немым стоном. Крупная дрожь пробегает по всему телу, щекочет изгиб спины, пробирает до мозга костей. Сакуса дергается в последний раз, вжимается в диван, словно его придавливает телом Вакатоши, но Вакатоши все еще здесь, прямо перед ним, так близко и так далеко. 

Сакуса часто дышит. В ушах звенит. Мало. Все еще мало. 

Он завороженно смотрит вниз с приоткрытым от испытанного оргазма ртом, на то, как Вакатоши придерживает его ослабший член, любовно слизывает брызнувшую сперму, которая растеклась по органу и по его руке, даже попала немного на щеку. Сакуса тянется к нему, убирает белесую жидкость большим пальцем и тянет губы в улыбке.

— Ты сегодня чувствительней, чем обычно, — замечает Вакатоши, закончив с «уборкой» и потянувшись за поцелуем. — Так понравилось?

— Хочу еще, — хрипло говорит Сакуса, оторвавшись от его губ. — Вакатоши… Давай попробуем здесь? Возьми меня на этом диване. Как угодно, просто возьми меня. 

Сакуса выжидает, водит узоры по выступающей ключице, будто ждет разрешения.

— Хорошо, — Вакатоши не поводит и бровью, целует еще одну родинку, чуть сбоку под грудью, и поднимается. — Только за смазкой все равно идти в спальню.

— Может, тогда просто потрогаем друг друга?

— Нет. Ты же сказал взять тебя, — Сакуса ощущает какой-то внезапный прилив сил внизу живота, когда Вакатоши произносит эти слова, еще и таким твердым, непоколебимым голосом. — Да и мне неймется.

Он многозначительно кивает вниз. Сакуса предвкушающе уводит взгляд туда, где у Вакатоши во всю выпирает хозяйство, представляет каждую вздыбленную венку и облизывает пересохшие губы. Вакатоши еще даже не вставил ему, но Сакусе уже не терпится самому опустить руки, растянуть свой проход, влажными пальцами раздвинуть тугую дырочку и вобрать в себя толстый член Вакатоши. К черту смазку, он хочет кричать, чтобы Вакатоши засадил ему по самые яйца, вдолбился так глубоко, что член выпирал бы из живота...

Сакуса запоздало выныривает из мыслей и прокашливается.

— Только быстро, — говорит он и краснеет.

**Author's Note:**

> я устала держать эту работу у себя  
> извините  
> я бы очень хотела порассуждать как-нибудь о том, как эти двое пришли к полному комфорту в отношениях и так далее, но ещё больше мне хотелось написать про их секс


End file.
